Gryffondor & Serpentard, Gryffondor contre Serpentard
by MlleEnora
Summary: Harry Potter est mort, tué par le mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Les défenseurs de Poudlard sont emprisonnés à Azkaban et les détraqueurs maintiennent une atmosphère de terreur constante. Mary Potter, la jumelle d'Harry Potter, commence à mettre un plan au point pour sauver le monde avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie ressuscitée et ses deux mères, Lily Potter et la vampire, Fiona Andrëi.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Depuis sept jours, j'étais dans ma chambre, pas à pleurer, non ça n'aurait pas été digne de moi, une Andreï doublée d'une Potter. Mais j'étais complètement déprimée et apeurée. Pourtant je parvenais à jouer mon rôle de Serpentard et de mangemort important à la perfection, enfin assez bien pour qu'on ne voit pas mon conflit intérieur. Je m'étais entraîné pendant sept longues années pour parfaire ce masque, cela dit. Et il avait intérêt à être parfait car si Lord Voldemort avait vent de mon secret j'étais perdue et mon plan serait voué à l'échec, ce qui serait malheureux pour l'avenir. J'avais réussis à le garder secret et surtout à le mettre en place grâce à ma mère. Au deux en fait. Lily m'était apparu en rêve et j'en avais parlé à Fiona. Cette dernière était devenue ma confidente depuis la mort de Nathanaël, son mari. Etant les deux plus proches de lui, sa disparition nous avait détruit mais l'une en s'appuyant sur l'autre on avait réussit à surmonté cette épreuve. Fiona m'avait donc aidé et Lily avait continué à m'apparaître en rêve, nous aidant à sa façon.

Deux ans après la mort de mon père adoptif, Lord Voldemort triomphait d'Harry Potter.

La terreur que maintenait les détraqueurs était devenue constante. Seuls les mangemorts étaient à l'abri de ces créatures. Les défendeurs de la liberté était emprisonnés à Azkaban gardé seulement par les mangemorts les moins importants ou les simples partisans encore non-marqués.

Les rares fois j'étais sortis, les oppressés m'avait dévisagé avec crainte et résignation et certain avec haine et dégoût. J'avais gardé la tête haute mais intérieurement je désirais dire la vérité au monde entier et défié Lord Voldemort en duel. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'étais pas mon rôle et de plus je ne pouvais pas lui désobéir. Aller à Serpentard avait été la plus grande erreur de ma vie même si maintenant ça me permettait de sauver le monde quand bien même ce n'étais pas à moi de vaincre le mage noir.

Toujours allongée sur mon lit, je sentis les souvenirs venir et je revécus la pire journée de ma vie.

**_Flashback:_**

_J'étais au premier rang pour voir le massacre. Mon bouclier me protégeant, je regardais avec anxiété le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se regarder comme des chiens de faïence. J'étais terrifiée par l'issue du duel même si je savais que je ne risquais rien que ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui gagne. Terrifiée car je ne souhaitais pas que le mage noir vainc tout en sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit le cas. Terrifié pour mon jumeau qui mettait sa vie en danger et que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. _

_Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la Grande Salle et tout semblait paisible malgré la tension dans l'air. __Le calme avant la tempête. __Puis deux hurlements et des sorts qui s'entrechoquent. _

_Mon Gryffondor de jumeau avait incanté un Expelliarmus et un sort doré sortit de sa baguette. __Mon Serpentard de Seigneur avait, lui, incanté un Avada Kedavra et un sort vert jaillit de sa baguette. _

_Mon Seigneur... Je détestais ces mots. Je détestais le fait que cette face de serpent soit mon maître. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était ainsi. Depuis que j'avais fait l'erreur d'entrer à Serpentard, à vrai dire. C'était l'une des choses que j'avais appris durant mes longues années d'études. _

_Reportant mon attention sur le duel, je ressentis d'un coup une immense et inexplicable fatigue. Je regardais Harry et eus la réponse à ma question. Il commençait à faiblir, il suait à grosses gouttes et respirait fort. Ce n'était pas ma fatigue mais bien la sienne. __Le rayon vert gagna sur le rayon doré et tout les défenseurs de Poudlard, moi compris, retinrent leurs souffles. _

_Les paroles de Lily dans mon dernier rêve me revint en mémoire. "Il vaincra mais tu le sauveras. Le rayon vert s'ajoute et mon fils mourra" Sur le moment je n'avais rien compris. Depuis quand Lily s'exprimait-elle en énigmes? Ça_ _ne m'avait donc pas vraiment aider au début mais maintenant c'était on ne peut plus clair. __"Il vaincra mais tu le sauveras." Le Lord vainc mais je sauve Harry. __"Le rayon vert s'ajoute et mon fils mourra." Le rayon vert ce n'était pas un sort de mort comme je l'avais pensé au début mais un sort que Fiona avait inventé après que je lui ai raconté mon rêve. C'était un sort qui remplaçait la personne visée par une illusion très réussis et que l'on pouvait toucher. La personne en question atterrissait quelque part dans le manoir, dans une pièce protégée par la vampire et moi. Harry mourra aux yeux de tous mais il aura survécut. Je bénis Lily en pensée, elle avait tout prévue, j'adorais ma mère. _

_Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le rayon n'était plus très loin de sa baguette qui commençait à se fendiller sous la pression. __Alors j'agis. Je sortis ma propre baguette et prononçais le sort mentalement pour que tout le monde croit que c'était un Avada Kedavra. Le rayon jaillit, il était légèrement plus clair que celui de Voldemort c'était quasiment imperceptible, tout le monde croirait à un Avada Kedavra, et frappa Harry qui s'effondra. __Je fermais les yeux, ravalant mes larmes. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion on ne voyait pas la transition, c'était bien, personne ne saurait que j'ai triché mais en même temps c'était trop réaliste. C'était douloureux de voir mon jumeau mort, par ma faute dirait beaucoup de personne. __Je m'obligeais à les rouvrir et regardait au-dessus des têtes. Les fantômes me regardaient tous avec désapprobation et humeur, y compris la Baron Sanglant. __Ginny hurla, suivit par Hermione, Ron et tous les défenseurs de Poudlard._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, me ramenant à la réalité. Depuis sept jours je n'avais vu personne en-dehors de Morwen, l'elfe de maison qui m'apportait à manger, et je ne souhaitais pas que ça change. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, j'avais envie d'être seule. Trahir la confiance d'autant de gens et d'amis n'étais pas aussi aisé qu'on pourrait le croire. Moi, Mary Elisabeth Andreï Potter, je savais de quoi je parlais. -Mary, Mary ouvre-moi. Je sais que tu es là. Je grognais évidemment que j'étais là! Je n'avais pas bougé depuis une semaine. La voix insista un peu puis changea de tactique. -Mary, ouvre-moi sinon je le dis à Lily! Je levais les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond. La seule Lily que je connaissais était morte alors que j'avais deux ans donc ça risquait d'être difficile de lui dire quoique ce soit. De plus, je devais être fatigué car je reconnaissait la voix de Rachel, ma blonde de meilleure amie qui était morte dans la bataille en sixième année. -Mary Elisabeth Andreï! Veux-tu bien ouvrir cette porte avant que je ne me fâche! J'écarquillais les yeux en me redressant. La seule personne qui osait me parler comme ça était bien Rachel Harker, ma camarade de dortoir morte il y avait un an! Je me levais lentement et alla me poster juste derrière la porte. Je la regardais suspicieuse et dit en élevant la voix pour qu'elle m'entende bien. -Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'ouvrir, toi-même? J'entendis un soupir frustré et elle répondit d'une voix légèrement agacé, qui me fit sourire. -Ton fichu sort de blocage! Je laissais échappée un léger rire devant sa réaction et entrouvrit la porte. Personne. Mon sourire s'effaça et je soupirais. Je venais de discuter avec je sais pas trop quoi mais qui ressemblait vraiment à ma meilleure amie. Je me retournais vers mon lit et sursautais en ravalant un hurlement. Là, assisse sur mon lit en me regardant d'un air narquois se tenait Rachel! Je fermais la porte et la verrouillais d'un geste machinal et me laissa glisser au sol, dos contre la porte. -Mais... Mais... Mais... Tu es morte! C'était officiel, j'étais devenus cinglé. Elle me sourit et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent, comme lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, tout est à elle à part les personnages que j'ai inventé et l'histoire qui est sortit de ma petite cervelle ^^**_

**_Salut! Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais pas mon ordi n'étant pas chez moi -" Bref voilà le 2ème chapitre... Il est un peu plus long que le premier mais pas de beaucoup désolé ^^" _**

**_Donc review s'il vous plait?_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Je me frottais les yeux, stupéfaite, mais Rachel était toujours là. Ok... J'étais vraiment devenue cinglé, sans rigoler. Comment avait-elle fait pour revenir à la vie? Et puis même, personne n'étais entré dans ma chambre et il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là enfin?!

Je fermais finalement la bouche et me frottais encore les yeux. Elle était toujours là... Bon peut être que je n'étais pas si cinglé que ça. Enfin ça dépendrait de ses explications.

Je finis par penser que c'était peut être une mini-vengeance de quelqu'un ou une mauvaise blague de la part mes cousines. _Comment désamorcer ce truc qui prenait la forme de ma meilleure amie? _Magie, baguette. Où était ma baguette, justement? Sur ma table de chevet. Noter mentalement de ne plus m'en séparer.

Je me levais et alla la prendre, je me tournais vers le truc qui ressemblait à Rachel. Je lançais un sort de détection qui ne détecta rien du tout à part un mini sort de transplanage qui n'avait rien put importer, étant trop petit. A part ça j'étais seule et il n'y avait rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Je regardais Rachel qui souriait et attendait tranquillement que j'ai finis mon inspection. J'étais seule, pas d'illusion, un mini sort de transplanage.

Fantôme?

Pourtant elle n'était pas transparente, elle avait l'air, au contraire, aussi solide que moi.

Je m'assis sur le lit, les jambes coupées. Je lui jetais un regard encore stupéfaite par sa présence.

-Tu étais beaucoup moins impressionnable avant, tu sais?

Je la regardais mi-amusé mi-énervé, comme tout le temps. Et secouais la tête en souriant.

-Me retrouver face à ma meilleure amie morte ne fais pas partie de mon quotidien, désolé de te décevoir.

Elle sourit et je souris en retour. Nos joutes verbales, discussions ou même moqueries me manquait énormément. J'étais proche d'Astoria mais c'était juste amie, une excellente amie certes mais une amie. Mais c'était Rachel m'a meilleure amie. C'était Rachel qui connaissait toute ma vie, y compris la partie concernant les Potter. Rachel qui me comprenait mieux que tous, y compris Harry. Et Rachel, enfin, qui m'avait horriblement manquée et dont la mort m'avait énormément touchée, plus encore que celle de Nathanaël.

Je redevins sérieuse et la regardais gravement. Je devais comprendre pourquoi et comment elle était là. Et pourquoi, elle avait fait allusion à Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et comment? Pourquoi tu as mentionné Lily tout à l'heure? Et... les autres?

Une lueur de compassion et de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard bleu. Son regard me fit un choc. Lorsque j'étais sortis de ma chambre j'avais plus eu affaire à de la haine et de la crainte que de la compréhension et de la compassion. Elle semblait comprendre ce que je traversais, elle semblait croire en moi malgré ce que j'avais fait.

La pression de ces derniers jours me retomba dessus et j'éclatais en sanglot. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux tandis que je pleurais sur son épaule. Combien de fois l'avais-je fait lorsque que Nathanaël était mort? Trop de fois. C'était devenue naturel. Ce n'étais plus ma meilleure amie en fait, c'était ma sœur.

Je finis par me redresser en la remerciant. Je me fis rapidement la réflexion qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un fantôme vu que je l'avais touchée sans la traverser. Elle sourit de son sourire qui l'illuminait de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle faisait un geste d'amour, de bonté ou d'amitié. Pendant un instant je retrouvais ma camarade de chambre avec qui je discutais pendant des heures, qui riait à tous propos mais qui était beaucoup plus subtile que la plupart le croyait. L'instant passa, elle retrouva une mine grave et me répondit.

-Je te répondrais plus tard. Pour l'instant tu devrais aller voir Po-Harry sinon il va devenir cinglé de ne plus rien comprendre. Et tu dois aussi voir les prisonniers, trois en particulier.

Je fermais les yeux. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Si Harry n'avait pas d'explication il allait imaginer le pire et devenir fou. Quant à moi, j'avais besoin de voir et parler à quelqu'un qui me comprendrait et m'approuverait. Qui ne me haïssait pas pour avoir "tué" le Survivant. Rachel le faisait mais Harry était mon jumeau et c'était ma seule famille. Bien sûr j'avais les Andreï et Rachel était ma sœur de cœur mais c'était différent, Harry était mon jumeau et ma famille biologique. Oui je devais le voir, j'allais le faire mais d'abord visiter les prisonniers.

Les prisonniers... Je ne voulais de nouvelle confrontation avec Ginny. Ron et Hermione réagissais moins, ils étaient abattus mais ne faisaient rien... Comme insulter leurs geôliers. Je sentais les souvenirs venir, je ne voulais pas revivre ça. C'était assez horrible pour que je n'en tire pas satisfaction comme le ferait une véritable mangemort, Bella par exemple.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ginny hurla suivit par Hermione, Ron et tout les autres. J'avais conscience que mon geste, même s'il avait été guidé par Lily, serait considéré comme une trahison aux yeux de la plupart des gens présents dans cette salle. Même du côté des mangemorts ce serait une trahison à leurs yeux, juste pour eux ça signifierait que j'étais digne de leur marque et d'entrer dans leurs rangs. _

_Voldemort se redressa et réduisit les hurlement au silence. _

_Ginny se jeta à genoux à côté de son petit ami et pleura. Quant à moi, j'étais resté immobile, indifférente à l'agitation silencieuse. Les conséquences de mon acte me frappant en plein fouet. Serpentard. Cette maison que je trouvais si noble avant me paraissait maintenant maudite. _

_La plus jeune Weasley se releva soudain et me fit face. Elle hurla de rage, de colère, de tristesse et d'amour. Si fort qu'elle brisa le sort de silence et les tympans de la moitié de la salle. Ceci fait elle me lança un Avada Kedavra. Je m'y attendais, j'avais incanté un bouclier juste après mon sort d'illusion le sort de mort s'arrêta donc à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine. Je paralysais la Gryffondor d'un Petrificus Totali et attendis la suite en prenant un air blasé cachant ainsi mon hésitation et mes regrets de ne pouvoir lui dire la vérité. La suite s'avéra être l'éclat de rire glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fit sursauter tout le monde, moi compris, puis il déclara, victorieux._

_-Inclinez-vous devant votre Seigneur! Et devant Mary Potter, qui vient de tuer le Survivant! _

_J'avais compris l'ordre caché et alla me poster à côté de lui en les regardant s'incliner. Tous, sans exception étaient stupéfaits. Après tout je venais d'une famille de Gryffondor et pourtant j'avais un comportement parfaitement Serpentard. Les Potter connaissait l'amour et je venais de tuer mon jumeau, apparemment de sang froid. _

_Le Seigneur libéra Ginny afin qu'elle s'incline, je suppose, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle me regardait avec fureur et cracha pratiquement ses mots._

_-Mary Potter, jumelle de Harry Potter. Comment as-tu pus le tuer?! Tu ne connais pas l'amour?! Comment as-tu pus aller à_ Serpentard_?! hurla-t-elle. _

_Si elle savait... Mais non, elle ne le savait pas et je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire. Alors je fis ma parfaite Serpentarde et répliquais, le visage impassible et la voix froide et dur comme le diamant._

_-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me faire des reproches,_ ex-petite amie_ de_ mon jumeau_. Et je pense qu'il va falloir t'apprendre le respect et la politesse envers tes supérieurs. Qu'en pensez-vous Seigneur? finis-je en me tournant vers lui. _

_Il approuva puis rajouta quelque chose qui me pétrifia. _

_-Torture-la._

_-Pardon? fis-je très poliment mais totalement stupéfaite. Deux ou trois neurones devaient être coincé car j'étais sûre d'avoir mal entendu. Ce que Voldemort détrompa. J'avais très bien compris. Merde._

_-Torture-la. _

_J'entendis un ricanement et fusillais Bellatrix du regard. Je me tournais ensuite vers la plus jeune Weasley qui me regarda, moqueuse. Aucune peur en elle, seulement de la moquerie. Je soupirais, je n'avais jamais torturé qui que ce soit. Durant toute cette année, j'avais été chargé de soigner les élèves pour qu'ils soient "en bon état pour la prochaine fois" comme disaient les Carrow. Je jetais un regard désolé à Ginny mais elle m'en renvoya un brûlant de haine._

_-Endoloris!_

_Elle hurla en s'effondrant par terre. Je gardais mon masque de Serpentard et la regardais impassible. Mais, intérieurement, j'étais aussi torturé qu'elle. Je n'aimais pas, non je détestais!, torturé les gens mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais obéir. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et moi rétablissons les rênes et la justice dans le Ministère. _

_Mais avant j'allais devoir fignoler mon personnage. _

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Rachel claqua ses doigts devant mes yeux et je les clignais de surprise. Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse en m'expliquant que ça faisait dix minutes que je regardais dans le vide. Je m'en excusais et lui expliquais à quoi je pensais. Elle grimaça et me dit:

-Je sais, Mary. Je sais tout. De la où vont les morts, ils peuvent voir tout ce qu'ils veulent, passé ou présent mais pas futur par contre.

-Cool.

-Mais on ne peut pas intervenir. Raison pour laquelle peu d'entre eux le font.

Je grimaçait, tout en remarquant qu'elle en parlait comme si elle n'en faisait pas - plus - partie.

-Moins cool. Je serais devenue folle.

-C'est ce qui arrive à beaucoup d'entre eux.

Je la regardais intriguer mais décidais de poser les questions plus tard.

Pour l'instant je devais aller voir le Survivant et sa furie de petite amie. Je la sentais mal cette rencontre avec Ginny. Très mal, même.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre 3:_**

J'étais devant la porte d'Azkaban. Cette prison, à l'origine destinée aux criminels, était maintenant l'enfer vivant des justiciers. C'était d'une ironie mortelle. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Les détraqueurs étaient maintenant utilisés pour faire régner peur, froid et désolation dans le monde plutôt que de garder ces sentiments dans la prison.

Je sortis de l'ombre, ma cape me recouvrant tout le corps et ma capuche reposant sur mes cheveux roux, et demandait à voir Ginny Weasley. Dans un endroit isolé... la salle de torture... par exemple. Je réfléchis un instant et demandais à ce que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger soient amenés aussi. Ils obéirent et nous menèrent à une salle sombre attenante à la salle de torture.

Une porte en bois bardé de fer se referma sur nous et je la verrouillais d'un sort. Un autre sort plus tard et je m'assurais que personne ne pouvait ouvrir cette porte sans mon consentement.

Je me tournais vers les trois prisonniers et retirais ma capuche. Mes boucles rousses tombèrent dans mon dos et je vis des éclairs de fureur et de vengeance dans les yeux de Ginny. Ron serra les poings et Hermione se contenta de fermer les yeux comme si ma vue lui faisait mal. Ce qui était sans doute le cas car j'étais la plupart du temps avec Harry lorsqu'elle me voyait.

Je les dévisageais et remarquais qu'ils n'étaient pas en bonne état, pas du tout même. Ils étaient pâles comme des morts, quasiment squelettique et leurs joues creusées. Les yeux de Ginny étaient hantés et rouges d'avoir pleuré. Ceux d'Hermione si vif et joyeux étaient ternes, de même que Ron. Leurs habits n'étaient plus que des haillons et leurs cheveux pendaient négligemment et pitoyablement. La rousse était pire que Bella lorsqu'elle s'était échappée d'Azkaban. C'était effrayant.

En fait, je pense que même ma vampire de mère était moins pâle et moins maigre qu'eux trois. Même moi qui n'étais pas au mieux paraissait d'être une déesse à côté d'eux. Ca me fit mal, ces trois personnes étaient celles qui comptaient le plus pour Harry. Si je ne faisait rien, il m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Même si on était sous l'occupation d'un tyran je me devais de les soigner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! attaqua Ginny.

Je la regardais avec calme, ravalant un soupir. Je gardas une surface impassible et la regardais, attendant qu'elle continue à m'assassiner verbalement. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait peur, elle devait exprimer sa rage sur quelqu'un. Qu'elle le fasse sur moi, c'était toujours mieux que sur un des geôliers qui risquaient de la torturer autrement plus brutalement que jusqu'à présent.

Avant de parler elle m'avait dévisagée et j'étais certaine qu'elle avait remarquée mes cernes et autres indices qui prouvaient que je n'étais pas tranquille.

-Eh bien alors, on fait des cauchemars? Ou alors ton Seigneur ne te laisse pas dormir? Ca fait quoi de torturer les gens?! ré-attaqua-t-elle en confirmant mes précédentes impressions.

Je restais immobile en la regardant, attendant qu'elle continue à cracher son venin. Qu'elle continue à s'épancher. Personne ne pouvait ni entrer, ni nous entendre, elle pouvait hurler autant qu'elle voulait... Tant qu'elle ne dépassait les limites.

-Tu es allée à Serpentard, tu es entré au service de ce salaud! Il nous avait dit qu'il avait confiance en toi! Comment as-tu pus le trahir?! hurla-t-elle malgré ses pleurs.

Mes yeux s'assombrirent. Elle commençait à aller trop loin. Je voulais bien servir de cible mais c'était hors de question qu'elle y amène Harry aussi. C'était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible. Elle n'y prit pas garde et continua.

-Tu n'as pas honte?! Et tu viens là pour quoi?! Pour nous narguer?! Ou pour nous torturer sur ordre de ton maître?! Tu lui ressemble en vérité. Harry disait que ta place était à Gryffondor mais il se trompait. Tu es un pur Serpent malgré ce qu'il disait de ton prétendu courage et de ta ressemblance avec Lily! Tu ressemble énormément à Harry et Lily mais tu as trop traîné avec Malfoy, Greengass, le Pékinois ou encore Harker!

Cette fois elle allait trop loin. Astoria était super gentille et ne prenait pas part au combat et Rachel avait été tuée alors qu'elle se battait du côté des Gryffondor avec moi. Mes yeux flamboyèrent et ce fut à mon tour de hurler.

- Tais-toi! Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as aucune idée des choses dont tu parle.

J'avais pris une voix menaçante au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Mes yeux étaient maintenant noirs de fureur. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle souffrait peut être mais de une elle n'était pas la seule, de deux elle n'avait aucun droit de mêler mes amies à ça. Drago et Pansy je m'en contre-fichait, ils avaient mérités qu'elle en parle comme ça mais pas Astoria et Rachel.

-Harker, comme tu dis, a été tuée alors qu'elle se battait de votre côté lors de l'attaque de la tour en sixième année! Et "Greengass" a été neutre tu le long des combats! Elle était en danger de mort à chaque bataille car Rachel et moi on prenait parti! Alors tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Et je n'avais pas le choix!

Elle était surprise, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à mesure que je parlais. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ça. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne savait même pas que "Harker" était morte en même temps que Dumbledore. Je me redressais et la fusillais du regard.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une main apaisante se posa sur mon épaule. Je savais qui c'était, la seule qui pouvait entrer malgré mes sorts était Rachel. Hermione hoqueta tandis que les autres ouvraient de grands yeux. Puis se fut à Ron d'attaquer.

-Tu viens de nous dire qu'elle était morte, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?

Je croisais le regard de ma blonde de meilleure amie et lui demandais silencieusement de répondre. Moi-même, je n'en avais aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi elle était là. Elle hocha la tête, se tourna vers les trois Gryffondor et parla de sa voix calme.

-Plusieurs d'entre nous ont été renvoyés dans ce monde pour soutenir les vivants.

Elle fixa Ginny et précisa.

-Les vivants qui se battaient pour la liberté et les Potter.

-Mais elle l'a tué! Comment pourrait-elle se battre pour lui?!

-Stop! Tu recommence Ginny. Je vais te le répéter. Je-n'avais-pas-le-choix! Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi qui est libre de tout tes faits et gestes! Nous, nous devons nous forcer et lutter contre notre nature!

-Explique-nous! Tu dis que je ne comprends! Et bien explique!

Je croisais son regard, ses yeux marrons, autrefois animé de la malice qui avait charmé mon jumeau, étaient maintenant animé d'une lueur féroces. Elle voulait vraiment une explication, elle serait capable de m'étrangler sinon. Bon alors une explication, très bien.

-Lorsque l'héritier légitime du fondateur de ta maison vient et ordonne, tu obéis. Même si tu ne veux pas tu le fais car c'est une sorte de magie de la génétique. Lorsque tu vas dans une maison, une forme de soumission s'inscrit dans tes gênes et tu ne peux pas, ou presque, désobéir.

Rachel confirma et rajouta.

-Tu as remarqué comme tous les Gryffondors obéissaient à Harry? C'est parce que c'était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.

On la regarda avec de grands yeux, les Potter étaient les descendants des premiers sorciers possédant les Reliques de la Mort ET d'un fondateur?! C'était une famille phénoménale et pleine de surprise dites donc. La blonde fit un sourire malicieux et continua d'une voix enjouée.

-Godric est donc un peu en colère contre Mary.

Non c'est vrai? J'aurais franchement pas deviné. Une descendante du Lion chez le Serpent! On aura tout vu! Son sourire s'effaça et elle ajouta, beaucoup plus grave.

-Salazar est extrêmement furieux contre son héritier. Il n'a jamais voulu conquérir le monde et sa dispute avec les trois autres fondateurs n'a pas attaqué ses neurones au points qu'il construise la Chambre des Secrets. C'est un de ses héritiers, ou héritière, qui la construit et a construit la légende de toute pièce.

Je hochais la tête. D'accord, ça, je l'avais à peu près deviné, les légendes qui en parlaient étaient trop clair et les livres pas assez vieux pour que ce soit du temps des fondateurs, de même que les trop grandes incohérences entre les diverses légendes. Les trois autres la regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Je rigolais avec elle de leur tête lorsqu'Hermione prit la parole à son tour me faisant grimacer.

-Tu as dit que plusieurs d'entre vous étaient revenus, qui exactement?

Ils espéraient tous que Harry ferait partit de la liste mais ce serait un espoir vain. Ca faisait mal de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines mais c'était vrai. Les yeux de Ginny étaient brillant d'espoir et je me retint de secouer la tête, l'espoir faisait mal lorsqu'il était vain.

Rachel semblait indécise, elle hésitait à énumérer les noms. Pour leur santé mentale, je priais qu'elle ne dise rien et qu'elle attende. Ell finit pas secouer la tête et répondit, sincèrement désolée.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous devez qu'ils se manifestent à vous. Elle se tourna vers moi et ajouta: Tu devrais le leur dire.

Je me raidis, je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Elle le savait pourtant! Le risque était trop élevé. Ils risquaient de me trahir, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et mon plan tomberait à l'eau. Pourtant en revoyant l'espoir dans leurs yeux, je sentis ma résolution faiblir. "Après tout, toi aussi je pouvais le dire, non?" Non. J'avais assez démontré que je ne parlerais pas sous la torture. "Et le Véritasérum? Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça, n'est-ce pas?" Je détestais ma conscience. En fait, si je pouvais y résister. J'avais découvert que mon organisme de dragon me protégeait des potions de ce genre et donc je pouvais y résister, oui. Et toc, saleté de conscience. Non je ne leur dirais pas, c'était hors de question. S'ils étaient torturés, ils pourraient avouer et je serais incapable de cacher Harry suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent tenir tête à Voldemort.

-Non, je ne leur dirais. C'est hors de question. Le Véristasérum est très -trop- efficace.

Elle haussa les épaules, un air blasé sur le visage mais un sourire dans ses yeux saphirs. Je levais un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait préparée encore? Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne fus pas déçu.

-Je peux lancer un sort qui les empêchera dans parler s'ils sont écoutés.

-Tu peux faire ça?!

-La mort m'a donné plus de puissance donc oui je peux... Surtout si James et Lily m'aident. Enfin s'ils lâchent ce qu'ils font, pendant quelques minutes.

Je hochais la tête en souriant, je savais parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Au moins Harry n'était pas seul. Je me frottais le front, j'allais avoir des rides avant l'âge si je continuais à m'inquiéter autant. Pas que mes sujets de préoccupation n'en valaient pas la peine mais bon... quand même.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Je soupirais. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir autant de pression. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, un des cours d'histoire de l'école primaire me revint à l'esprit. Je me rappelais qu'une certaine Jeanne quelque chose avait conduit l'armée de France jusqu'à Paris en combattant des anglais et me fit la réflexion que, finalement, j'avais pas autant de pression que ça. Je pouvais encore m'en sortir, à peu près.

-En attendant, vous trois vous allez déménager au manoir Andreï. Ah! Et pas un mot de cette discussion, compris?

Ils hochèrent la tête et je les paralysais avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Un Levitus plus tard et les Gryffondors suivaient mes pas.

J'ordonnais que Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger soient enfermés au manoir Andreï et que Fiona Andreï soit mise au courant. Ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, évidemment.

Quant à moi, j'avais une affaire familiale à régler.


End file.
